<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Greatest Catch by Shannonhav628</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823929">The Greatest Catch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannonhav628/pseuds/Shannonhav628'>Shannonhav628</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JTRealmuto, Phillies, baseball - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Baseball, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, MLB, Major League Baseball - Freeform, Sports, catcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:16:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannonhav628/pseuds/Shannonhav628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We both sat in a comfortable silence before J.T. spoke, "Has anyone ever told you that you're sort of...beautiful?" </p><p>My head snapped back to look at him and he was staring at me so much intensity in his beautiful blue eyes it made it hard to breathe, "Stop." I shrug off his compliment. </p><p>Has anyone ever told me I was beautiful? </p><p>No.</p><p>"You must not look at yourself the way you look at others... you are beautiful, Alana." </p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>One All-Star Catcher. One Graveyard Shift. One Unexpected Love Story. </p><p>Alana Sanchez was a struggling single mother going to school full time during the day and working at the Citizens Bank Park by night. She is an avid photographer just trying to make ends meet.</p><p>Now throw in the charming and handsome All-Star Catcher J.T Realmuto for the Philadelphia Phillies.</p><p>Will these two unlikely of people bond over their broken pasts? Does J.T. get the greatest catch of the game or the greatest catch of Alana's heart?</p><p> </p><p>*This is a Baseball/Phillies/J.T. Realmuto fanfic*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER ONE</p><p>The smell of freshly manicured grass wafted up the cement steps of the stadium along with the bitter chill of the whispering March wind. </p><p>I hugged the stack of paperwork smushed in my arms closer to my chest fighting off the cold with a shiver. Tonight was the final night to prepare Citizens Bank Park for the opening day of the season. In less than twenty four hours this stadium would be filled with over 40,000 spectators ready to cheer on their favorite Major League Baseball team; the Philadelphia Phillies. </p><p>Fatigue from the last weeks worth of overnights to get the stadium into shape had set in and I was craving a very large cup of coffee. So much to do, so little time. </p><p>Never in a million years had I imagined that taking this overnight housekeeping manager position would be so stressful but when there's over one hundred employees that I need to oversee it can become a lot to handle. </p><p>Mostly, I was in charge of directing and overseeing the grounds, maintenance, and housekeeping crews and would be there with them after every game or event held at the stadium. </p><p>Everything for tomorrow's opening game needed to be in perfect shape. Wether it was the bright green turf, the bathrooms, or even the Phillies uniforms needed to be in pristine condition. </p><p>Digging my fingers threw my pocket I fished out my employee key card and walked towards a large heavy looking door that was labeled "Restricted Access". I scanned the key card and with a click the door was unlocked. I pushed open the heavy door and walked down a long hallway filled with offices and rooms for the players. </p><p> Finally, my large office door came into view and I opened it by crouching my tired knees and lowering my elbow on the handle, careful not to lose the mound of paperwork still clutched in my grasps.</p><p>Until I had taken this job at the ballpark, never had I ever stepped foot in one before. My life as a child was rough so my family spending money on frivolous baseball games and overpriced processed hot dogs was not something they did. </p><p>Majority of my childhood consisted of watching my mother day drink until she was passed out drunk on the couch by 4pm. At twenty five years old I can still remember the burning fire of hunger in my belly, as most nights I went to bed hungry. My mother could never wake out of her drunken state to cook a decent meal, and my father was rarely around much to help as well. I maybe saw him ten times out of the year since he worked for a traveling painting company. Papa would come home for a day or two and mama would act like everything was OK. Those two days were great. That is until father would get a call from his company and three hours later was up and gone boarding a plane to his next project.</p><p>Truth be told, I knew hardly anything about the sport let alone the Phillies team. I have been hearing on the news that this years 2019 team would be a hot one but it never really mattered in my mind. </p><p>The only things I cared about currently was my schooling, job, and most importantly, my son. During the nights while I worked, Elijah was with the sitter and durning the days when Elijah was at school, so was I.</p><p>Moore College of Art &amp; Design was pricy but if it meant a better job after graduation, I would bust my butt now to be abled to pay it back. I was finally in my fourth year and ready to graduate with a bachelors degree in Photography and Digital Arts and a minor in Graphic Design. The excitement of knowing I'd finally be abled to see my son more made me smile. With any luck I can finally provide for Elijah and be his mother. He was most likely sick of eating unhealthy ramen most nights made by the sitter because that was all I could afford. </p><p>I set the stack of paperwork down on my desk and just when my butt plops into the computer chair, my phone rings. </p><p>With an exhausted sigh I swiped on the phone call to answer it expecting to hear one of my bosses on the other end. However, I was surprised to hear a small voice. </p><p>"Mommy?" The little boy called. My heart pounded with guilt hearing my sweet boys voice. God, I missed him so much and it pains me that we barely see each other. </p><p>With a few taps I was logged into my computer holding the phone with my right shoulder, "Elijah baby, you know mommy is working." </p><p>My sleep deprived eyes scanned thru the numerous emails with one marked as URGENT- it was from my boss. </p><p>Miss. Sanchez,</p><p>         Please forward the paperwork in your mailbox to the grounds crew and ensure that all the tasks on their list are completed before the opening game tomorrow night. If you have any questions please call. </p><p>          Thank you,</p><p>          Gary Walsh </p><p>          Daytime Housekeeping Manager</p><p>"I know but momma, I miss you. When are you coming home?" Elijah's voice cracked with a sense of sadness. </p><p>I gathered the paperwork for the grounds crew in my designated mail box and headed for the door to go deliver it to my team. </p><p>"Elijah baby, it's late you need to go to bed! You'll see me in the morning okay?" </p><p>"But momma! You are always working!" </p><p>My heart dropped at his sweet voice. He was right though, I was always working. If only he could understand it was all for him so he could have a better life.</p><p>"I know baby. You just gotta trust me okay, it's gonna get better and pretty soon we are gonna have a lot more time together. I promise." I said to my heartbroken eight year old as I rounded the corner of the hallway clutching- once again- more papers. Clumsily I smacked into something that was hard, the papers in my arms were sent flying everywhere and my butt smacking the ground.</p><p>It seems I had come in contact with a large man wearing a Phillies shirt, dark sweatpants, and a ballcap that was backwards on his head, "I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed to the man, still planted on the cool tile floor. </p><p>He looked shocked that I was saying sorry, "No! I'm sorry!! I was walking too quick!"</p><p>Noticing his vibrant blue eyes that held a hint of green made me smile a meek one before my attention was on the phone. "Baby, I gotta go. I will see you in the morning I love you." As much as it pained me I hit the end button on the phone and shoved it deep into my jean pocket. </p><p>The mysterious man held out his large calloused hand to take so he could help me to my feet. Once I regained some balance and composure, I crouched to pick up the mess, "I'm so sorry I ran into you! I totally wasn't paying attention." </p><p>The stranger had a deep voice for a face that didn't look hardly as rough. He began to pick up the papers, "Don't sweat it." He scratched the stubble under his chin. </p><p>Until now, I hadn't really taken a good look at him. This man was breathtaking with a seemingly muscular build even under his baggy sweats and tee shirt, short cropped hair brown hair, and beautiful blue eyes that seemed soft and caring. This classy looking dark facial stubble covered the bottom half of his face in a goatee type of style. Normally, I’d make fun of that style for being cheesy but this man pulled off the look with his sharp jawline and dimpled chin. He looked sexy. 
There was an edge to him though, that he wasn't quite as polished and refined as he seemed in my opinion. </p><p>I felt a bit awkward after I looked at him and quickly looked away as we both stood up again, the fire creeping up to my tanned cheeks, "I'm new if you couldn't tell already." I said with a weary smile.</p><p>The man held out his hand for me to shake, "I'm J.T." </p><p>I slipped my hand in his and got chills down my back. I'm not entirely sure if it was because I was actually cold, or if this stranger just struck something in me with his firm grasp and warm smile. </p><p>"Nice to meet you. I'm Alana, the new overnight manager." </p><p>J.T. released me from his grasp and I immediately missed the slight warmth, "Well, I'm sure I will see you around Alana... congrats on the new job!"</p><p>J.T. begun to walk away and for the first time since I had met Elijah's dad nearly nine years ago, I was speechless. For the rest of the night, the tall man with short cropped hair was on my mind and I found myself questioning what department he worked in and what the heck J.T. stood for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER TWO</p><p>Finally, after the Phillies played eight home games in a row I had the night off along with the entire overnight crew and players. </p><p>The first four games they had swept up the Atlanta Braves and in the second series against the Washington Nationals they had won three out of the four games. All in all, I'd say it was a great start to the season. </p><p>After tonight the entire team would be back to take on the Minnesota Twins in a three game series. </p><p>Even though I really didn't know much about baseball, I still found myself clocking in a bit early every night because I loved the atmosphere and let's be honest, the Crabfries. The Phillies fans had some of the best energy I had ever seen. I even found myself slipping into the stadium using my key card just to catch some pictures of random things or people. </p><p>Last night I had slipped in clutching my Nikon D5 camera that was given to me through Moore College and wandered around the main concourse of the busy park and snapped a neat photo of this beautiful sunset during the game. Any photos that I take will probably go into my final portfolio in order to get my minor degree in Photography. </p><p>This camera that the school gave me to use is all mine even after graduation which was a major factor into me choosing this particular art college. If I'm not mistaken, this camera is probably close to seven thousand dollars brand new. </p><p>It's crazy the kind of shots I can get with it. I've taken photos of some of the players and I can zoom in and see all the the sweat dripping off the players faces. </p><p>I continued to flip through the pictures I had taken during last nights game and almost didn't hear when my name was being called, "Hello? Earth to Alana!?" </p><p>I looked up at my best friend Gianna, suddenly remembering that I was sitting in a bar stool in The Old City section of Philly. Gianna was one of the bartenders for JJ Bootleggers and I'd often come visit just to be abled to talk to her when I had a free chance. </p><p>"Sorry G, I was just looking at some of the shots I took last night." I said as she handed me a beer. </p><p>"Oh! Let me see!!" She exclaimed before waiting on another guy who sat two chairs down from me at the bar. </p><p>Quickly I had reset the pictures back to the first from from last night and when she came back over towards me I slowly flipped through them. The first couple of photos were shots of the gorgeous pink, purple, and blue sunset. Then the photos transitioned into people some of them being random strangers enjoying the game and then some of them being pictures of the players. </p><p>Gianna ran her fingers through her bleach blonde hair, "Oof, one thing Philly knows how to do: have the hottest players... are you hitting any of them?" She said suggestively wiggling her eyebrows that I could honestly say were two shades too dark. </p><p>A hot blush creeped up my cheeks as I slapped her hand, "God G! Why do things always have to be like that with you!" I say rolling my eyes, "besides, I don't know any of the players! Never even met them." </p><p>I finished off the Yuengling that she had given me and slid the empty glass back towards her. </p><p>She rolled her eyes, "Relax, I'm just joking girl. Honestly though, it can't just be you and Elijah forever..." </p><p>"I don't have time for anything else right now G. I need to focus on school." I popped the camera back into the case that hung around my neck, "Look, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." </p><p>She gave me a mute wave as I hopped off the stool and walked out of the door to the bar. As soon as I had stepped outside I cursed under my breath as the cold April night air sent shivers down my spine.</p><p>Why didn't you bring a jacket, you idiot. </p><p>I began to walk down the street that was still lit with vibrancy from all the other local bars and restaurants in the area. I loved this part of Philly. So much ethnicity in one small area and it was always full of life. </p><p>I shoved my hands in my denim jean pockets and continued turning off of 2nd Street, heading back to my apartment about six blocks away. </p><p>The patter of footsteps could be heard behind me and I didn't think anything of it until I felt a tap on my right shoulder. With a quick turn, I had come face to face with the man that hasn't really left my thoughts since I had run into him about a week and a half ago, "Hey! Alana right?" He said raising his eyebrows.</p><p>I smiled, "Yeah and you're J.T.?" It came out like a question so I could play it cool, but truth be told I couldn't forget his name.</p><p>He nodded with a small smile, "I couldn't help but sorta creep on you back there, and look at some of the pictures you took. They are very good." By now we are side by side walking down the street. </p><p>Heat crept to my cheeks from his comment and yet somehow I still shivered. "Wow, uh, thank you!" I said but it came out in chatters. </p><p>J.T. began to unzip his dark grey Nike fleece hoodie, "Here put this on you look cold." </p><p>Normally, I wouldn't take clothes from complete strangers but right now I was freezing cold. He helped me slip it through my arms and immediately I was hit with warmth and a pleasant manly smell of salt and cigar smoke. J.T. was now left with his dark grey Nike joggers and a crisp white Nike tee that was well fitted against his toned biceps.</p><p>I looked up at him through my lashes, "Thanks." </p><p>For a few seconds we both walked in a comfortable silence and I found myself basking in the Old City nightlife. J.T. cleared his throat before speaking, "So where are you headed?" </p><p>"Just home, actually." </p><p>Our arms had brushed slightly, "I can walk you home then but you'll have to show me more of your pictures first." </p><p>I contemplated his offer before saying, "Deal." probably too quickly.</p><p>J.T. had found a bench and sat in it before patting a space next to him. I sat down and began to pull my camera out of its case around my neck and turning it on. My right leg was feeling tingles as his left was touching mine. The warmth from his body traveled and I relished in it. </p><p>"So here's what I got from last nights game." I say as I flip through the photos. I pass the sunset photos and get to this one I had taken of a little girl dressed in Phillies garb. In her hand was an ice cream cone as big as her head, the look on her face was priceless, "This is one of my favorites, she looked so excited to get this ice cream."</p><p>J.T. chuckled, "What a cutie." </p><p>After flipping through a bunch of fan photos I had finally hit photos of the players and judging by the way he chuckled at some of the funnier pictures or poses I got the players caught in, he knew who they were. </p><p>I finally came across a photo I had taken of one of the Phillies players. It was a side view profile of a man with bright ocean blue eyes, the rest of his face covered by a caged mask. You could see the sweat dripping down this mans temple as he put all his energy into the game. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration making a triangle shaped formation appear between his eyes,  "This is my favorite player shot I had gotten, this man had such a serious game face on even behind the mask." </p><p>J.T.'s eyes got wide as he grabbed half of my camera his hand gently placed over top of mine. He pulled the camera closer to him. "Holy crap. This is amazing" he was laughing as he looked at me. </p><p>I looked up at him and I looked back at the picture and something clicked inside me, "Hey wait a second... that looks like you...." </p><p>J.T. had a grin on his face, "Yeah, that's because it is... I'm sorta the Catcher for the Phillies." </p><p>I was dumbfounded.. "Holy shit..." I playfully shoved my shoulder into his, "and you never told me!" </p><p>He was chuckling up a storm by now, "I take it that means you aren't really a baseball fan." </p><p>"God no, I couldn't tell you the difference between a touchdown or a homerun if I wanted to." </p><p>"You did not just say touchdown..." he deadpanned.</p><p>A large smile was sprawled across my face, "Listen buddy, I don't really do sports. Elijah try's to teach me but I'm helpless I think."</p><p>With his eyebrows raised J.T. spoke, "So I take it Elijah is your boyfriend? I heard you and the bartender mention that name earlier." </p><p>I finished flipping through the photos when I got to the beginning of my memory card, showing J.T. another picture. "This is Elijah, my eight year old son." </p><p>My kid had the best set of milk chocolate brown eyes that came from me and full mop of curly brown hair that his got from his sperm donor of a dad. Eli’s complexion was just a few shades darker than mine because of his biracial genes also thanks his father.</p><p>You could tell J.T. was a bit embarrassed but he played it cool, "Oh wow, he's adorable. I feel silly now for asking that question."</p><p>I waved him off and stood up from the bench, "Don't be! I actually get it a lot because people think I'm too young to have a kid."</p><p>J.T. followed suit and once again we were side by side walking down the street. This time I was the one to break the comfortable silence, "So what's a fancy MLB Catcher doing in a little dive bar in Old City Philly?" </p><p>Suddenly he began to look uncomfortable as he fidgeted with his hands, "Uh, well, it's kinda a long story but I was going through a rough time in the months leading up to my trade to Philly last year and when I got here I found that little place and kinda just stuck with it. I don't drink any more but I go just to get some good food and to relax on my off day if I can." </p><p>I nodded my head not wanting to pry, "It's crazy we wound up there at the same time. I can't believe we've never ran into each other before then 'cause Gianna's worked in that place for seven or eight months now" </p><p>Before I knew it we were away from the ambiance and walking down a much more dull street full of old brick town houses. I pointed in the direction of one of the old buildings, "Well, that's me up there." </p><p>We eventually made it up the street and I slowed to a stop as we got to my building, "Hey thanks for walking me home, I appreciate it." </p><p>A shy smile played at his lips, "Oh it's no problem. You have a good rest of your night Alana." </p><p>I nodded, "You as well, J.T."</p><p>We had both begun to turn around before I heard a "Hey! Wait!" he said it so suddenly that I jumped out of my skin for a second. "Would you maybe be interested in doing some headshots or action shots of me? I've been wanting to get some new ones and well you're great at photography." </p><p>Holy shit...</p><p>My face was burning and I was caught off guard and I forgot how to speak. All that I managed to spit out was, "Oh, wow, I,<br/>
Uh, wow." I took a deep breath trying to slow my racing heart.</p><p>Looking like a dork sporting the biggest smile ever I looked at J.T.'s glowing blue eyes and said, "Of course I will! I can even add them to my portfolio- if that's okay with you of course."</p><p>J.T. clapped his hands together with a wide grin, "It's settled then. I'll have someone contact you." He raised his toned arm and scratched the back of his head, "Goodnight, Alana." </p><p>I grabbed my door handle and briefly looked back at him, "Goodnight." </p><p>I stepped through the threshold of my house and realized that my heart was racing a mile a minute. I also realized that I was still wearing J.T.'s two sizes too big hoodie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER THREE</p><p>Before I knew it a week had gone by since I'd last talked to J.T. and not a day has gone by that this mysterious man doesn't pop into my brain. I find myself subconsciously thinking about him, from the way that the skin next to his eyes crinkle every time he smiles giving away that he isn't really as young as he looks or to the way that he smelled so crisp and <br/> clean but still manly. </p><p>My eyes traveled upward towards my coat rack that hangs on my office wall. The dark Nike hoodie that J.T. had let me borrow is still hanging there waiting to be returned. I mentally scold myself when the idea to grab and sniff the hoodie to experience the intoxicating scent again hits my brain.</p><p>Ay dios mio, Alana! Stop acting like such a creep! </p><p>A loud and obnoxious yawn escaped from my lips as I looked at the time on my laptop; 3:21 am. The time just seemed to be dragging on but I wasn't sure if it was because of how tired I was or if it was because I was using so much energy thinking about a man I just met and barely know. There was only one thing I looked forward to in the early mornings, and that was being abled to clock out and go wish my baby a good day at school. After putting Elijah on the bus I'd get to take 3 hour nap before my first class at Moore. </p><p>Now that it's nearly May this only leaves me with four months worth of college left and then I will be the first person in my family with a college degree. That alone makes the struggles balancing my child and my job between school all worth it. </p><p>My tired, heavy eyes looked at the computer screen again that was too bright for my liking to check the time; 3:38 am.</p><p>Ugh.</p><p>Around five AM is usually when I make my final rounds around the ground to make sure the team has done a sufficient job but from three to five it was so incredibly boring. There was never much to do other than keep an eye on your emails to make sure you didn't get a last minute revise in instructions from the crews. </p><p>I needed a distraction otherwise I was going to literally fall asleep in my own office. That would look really, really bad had a higher up came and walked in. My finger let the cursor hover over Google Chrome before I gave it a quick tap. </p><p>Without even thinking I realize my fingers began to type on the keyboard and the only thing I typed into the search bar was a simple "J.T.". I don't even know this mans last name but apparently I was curious to find out. </p><p>In seconds my screen was filled with related pages and images of the man that I can't seem to shake from my tired mind. </p><p>The hum of the laptops internal fan is the only sound I could hear as I clicked on the first page it gave me for my search. This link took me to Wikipedia and one of the first things I read is "Jacob Tyler Realmuto" and "American Baseball Player". </p><p>Trying to soak in everything I could about this man I delved further into his Wiki page and was surprised to see that he was only Twenty Nine years of age and was born in Del City, Oklahoma. On his page it also mentions that he was once a part of the Miami Marlins team before they traded him to the Phillies back in February of 2019. </p><p>This man had a list of awards and achievements from two time All-Star to a two time Silver Slugger Award winner. </p><p>I slurped down more of my coffee before clicking on the words "Personal Life" </p><p>Somewhere inside of me I felt a big sense of shame for the fact that I was searching this man up and trying to learn more about him. For some reason even though this information was out to anyone in the world- it felt wrong. Like it was an invasion of his privacy.</p><p>No matter how many times I told myself I should stop and delete the entire page from my search history, I couldn't. </p><p>My heart seemed to beat a mile a minute in my chest as I continued reading. There really wasn't much in his personal life category other than it saying he married his wife; Samantha back in early 2016. My heart skipped a beat as I thought about this and again I had a pang of shame and gilt wash over me as I so badly wished that he wasn't married... </p><p>The next few paragraphs seemed to be about his parents and how his mom had been a two time breast cancer survivor. Both his parents were blue-collar workers and how his dad played college baseball at Southwest Missouri State University. </p><p>There was a few other paragraphs about some of his other family members and then on the last paragraph is what left me breathless. The page mentions that in January of 2019 his wife of three years passed away suddenly due to a car accident leaving J.T. a twenty eight year old widower. </p><p>Suddenly, it was like all the oxygen from the air had been sucked away and I was fighting to take a breath. This news weighted on me so heavy and I felt sick. The other night J.T. had mentioned that around a year ago he was going thru a rough time after his trade... This must be what he was referring to! My heart ached for him so badly now that I know this news about him. </p><p>A loud DING had sounded on my laptop that made me jump out of my skin, I realized it was a new email that just came through. Quickly, I exited out of the Wikipedia page wishing that I never would have pried and refreshed my emails to see the new one that had popped in. It's amazing I hadn't suffered a heart attack yet because to my surprise the message header wrote "J.T.s Headshot Photoshoot" </p><p>Instantly my heart rate has spiked as I clicked open the email and began to read. </p><p>Good morning Miss. Sanchez, </p><p>It was brought to my attention that you are an amazing photographer and would like to build onto your college portfolio. I would be delighted to let you photograph one of my talented players; Mr. Realmuto. You will be paid extra for your time however any photo you take will become Phillies property once they are completed. You will have to sign a waiver agreeing to these terms but in summary, it gives the Phillies Organization the rights to your images to use in things such as but not limited to; social media posts, store graphics, advertisements, Phillies merchandise, etc.</p><p>If you would like to participate in this photoshoot please reply back with your answer and signed copy of the Consent Form that I have attached to this email in a PDF format.</p><p>Once your signed form has been notarized then I will leave it up to you and Mr. Realmuto to pick a time.</p><p>I look forward to hearing from you. </p><p>Regards, </p><p>Michael T. Hood </p><p>Creative Services and Branding Director</p><p>My hands started to shake as I began to click on the PDF file. In a few seconds a twenty five page PDF file appeared... </p><p>Holy. Crap. </p><p>Not only has one of the best catchers in baseball asked me to photograph him but he told one of the head honchos in the organization about me and my work!? </p><p>I printed the extremely long document and checked the time on my phone. It was now close to five AM and I would soon have to go do my morning rounds. The Consent Form would have to wait until I got home. It appears like I won't be getting any sleep today and it's not for the fact that I have to read a twenty five page document... </p><p>I step out of my office and lock the door behind me, the smile on my face never faltering.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER FOUR </p><p> </p><p>I had been up most of the morning after putting Elijah onto the the school bus working on some more photos for my portfolio. With every passing second I find my eyes getting heavier and heavier begging for sleep to come. </p><p>The image posted onto my computer screen that I was almost finished editing was of a really cool sunset shot I got of this magical looking mosaic wall. There is this small little spot in Philly called The Magic Gardens and the entire building inside and out had been turned into a giant mosaic work of art by an old, hippie type of guy named Isaiah. </p><p>In my photo I snapped a shot of one of the many walls that glistened with thousands of pieces of random broken things ranging from mirrors, tiles, broken glass, even bottles. </p><p>The best part is is that the sunset is being reflected back off of all the dazzling pieces of mirror that were cemented onto the wall creating a stunning orange glow to the entire picture. With just the right amount of editing I was so proud of how this picture turned out. </p><p>Part of my artistic style is doing little to no editing on my photos. I want to give the person looking at my work the real, raw truth of whatever story I'm trying to capture. This is why I love Philadelphia for all of its artistic culture. Most of the local artists are like me, zero bullshit and one hundred percent authenticity. I mean for Christ's sake, Isaiah has painted tiles with vaginas and penises scattered all over his property. No bullshit, just one hundred percent real. That is what I want to convey to someone who looks at my work. </p><p>Just when my eyes began to droop the loud vibration of my phone on the table a few inches away jostled me awake. I look at the unfamiliar number and wanted to just sent it to voicemail but then I remembered I had put my name and number up around Philly looking for some extra photography work so it could be a potential client. Or.... a telemarketer. </p><p>I swipe my finger and accept the phone call, "Hello?" </p><p>"Hey, is this Alana?" I'd know that deep voice no matter how tired I was... Okay, so maybe the "or" I was looking for was J.T. Realmuto.... Calling me. On my personal phone. </p><p>"J.T?" I breathe. </p><p>"Uh yeah, it's me." He says and I just picture him awkwardly scratching the back of his neck with his toned arm. </p><p>"Hi! How are you doing!" I smack myself in my forehead because I sound like a crazy person hopped up on either too much sugar or too many drugs. </p><p>"Im pretty well. I just got your number to tell you that the paperwork you signed was notarized the other day and we can start taking pictures whenever." </p><p>"That's great, I'm really excited to do this. Thank you J.T. for giving me this killer opportunity. I feel like this will give me a little bit of an advantage once I graduate in a few weeks." </p><p>"No problem, from the little I have seen of your work I know you're amazing at what you do." </p><p>I smile into my phone, "So when do you want to get started?"</p><p>It's like he already knew the answer to my question when he responded almost immediately, "How about tomorrow night? I'm sure you'll be there after the game?" </p><p>"Um well, yes, I will be there after the game but will I be allowed to? I mean, technically I'm working and the grounds crew will be there that I'm supervising." </p><p>"I've already discussed this with your manager and the creative services director I put into contact with you. They've agreed to let you work and get paid for your time. As well as having the night off from managing the grounds crew. They will come in in the morning to close up the field while we have an upcoming away series against the Marlins." </p><p>Holy. Fucking. Shit. </p><p>They are letting me get paid to just take pictures!? "Um wow. I am shocked and so freaking greatful Jake you have no idea. I guess I'll meet you on the field after the game?" </p><p>"Mmhmm, I'll be the one wearing all the red and blue body armor over the pinstripes." He chuckles and it was so wholesome and real it made me smile. </p><p>I bite my lip to control my excitement, "Goodnight, J.T." </p><p>"Goodnight, Alana." The way my name rolls off his lips sends giddy chills down my spine. </p><p>I end the call and stand up from my desk screaming into the closest pillow I could find, jumping up and down like a child. </p><p>*** </p><p>I got to the ball park a little earlier than usual just so I could clock in a little earlier so I could try and get some shots of the game. </p><p>I was so happy to have a night like this where I wasn't confined in my stuffy office wearing stuffy office appropriate clothes. For tonight I sported a pair of high waisted skinny jeans, a white spaghetti strap body suit, and some Adidas sneakers.</p><p>My normally wavy Latina hair was slicked back into two French braids on each side of my head. Around my neck hung something that was more precious than any jewelry; it was my camera. Draped across my shoulder was my laptop bag I'd use to upload my photos so we could view them on a bigger screen. </p><p>As soon as I passed employee security and got onto the main concourse of the ball park, my nose was immediately flooded with the smells of popcorn, roasted peanuts, and sausage with peppers. These smells never get old and neither does the fans. The fans were lively tonight even though the Phillies were down by three in the bottom of the seventh inning. This is another reason why I love Philly so much. Win or lose the fans will always come out and show support for their team.</p><p> Although, I'm curious if the fans are so lively tonight because the Phillies are playing against the Mets and nobody here likes the Mets. There is a level a pure hatred to that team much like the Eagles and the Cowboys. </p><p>I walked my way around towards the right side of home plate towards the Phillies dugout and flashed the security my employee badge once again. Once they gave me the okay I unzipped my camera from it's black case around my neck and began taking shots. By now it was the top of the eighth inning and my heart did a little flutter when I noticed J.T. was up to bat with the bases loaded.... </p><p>I started snapping so many pictures of him in his batting stance and some when he was swinging. A blush crept its way onto my cheeks as my eyes trailed down the length of his body which could fill out pants way better than I could. </p><p>Currently he was at two balls and two strikes.. only one more chance to get us some headway or even the lead. I held my breath when the pitcher let another ball soar through the air and it was like time had stopped the air thick with suspense. </p><p>Quickly changing the setting on my camera to a slow shutter speed I captured the ball flying towards J.T. and his face of pure concentration. The background of the photo was completely blurred making it look like the picture was frozen in time. </p><p>Just like that In the blink of an eye all you heard was this deafening crack of the ball colliding with J.T.'s bat. The ball soared through the air and fans immediately started jumping and screaming and J.T began running the bases. </p><p>My camera was just clicking away getting as many pictures as I could. You could see the Mets in their dugout start to spit or throw their hats on the ground in defeat. They know it was over before the ball even went outside of the park. The crowd roared to life as the announcer yelled "GRAND SLAM FOR JT REALMUTO". </p><p>The distinct "homerun" music began to play followed by the classic ding of the giant lit up liberty bell in the outfield. Jt came running into home and I was abled to capture a sick looking picture of him jumping into the air with his fellow teammate Bryce Harper as they smacked their forearms together instead of a normal clap. </p><p>I found myself screaming so loud even while I was trying to get the perfect shots. The atmosphere here for this team and for that man is contagious. </p><p>J.T. Is about to bound down the dugout steps when I yell out to him, "Hey number ten! What's a grand slam mean??" I wink. </p><p>The man looks up at me as I'm a few feet above his head and once he recognized it was me he beamed with a smile and shook his head. I didn't miss that shot either. The look on his face in that photo was so pure and so genuine filled with happiness. His defined stubble filled jawline and his dimpled chin was enough to make any woman swoon. Then mix in his piercing blue gaze and pearly white smile that met his eyes and I was in trouble and I hadn't even started working one on one with him yet... </p><p>*** </p><p>Shortly after, the game had ended and while J.T. was doing his "Player of the Game" interview I quickly ran to my office and grabbed the dark Nike hoodie that I've been meaning to give back to him for a few weeks now. Even just resting over my forearm I could smell his manly scent still lingering. </p><p>How the hell do guys get their scents to last for so long. I feel like I go through a bottle of body spray in a week because the scent never lasts!? </p><p>I locked my office behind me before I ran to the little break room around the corner from my office to make me a cup of coffee knowing damn well I'll need the caffeine boost eventually. Does J.T. drink coffee? Should I make him a cup too? I popped a pod into the Keurig and began brewing another cup thinking that if he doesn't drink it then I certainly could. Adding a splash of flavored vanilla creamer to both the coffee filled styrofoam cups I grabbed them, one in each hand. The dark hoodie was still wedged in between my arm, my heavy camera case pulled on my neck and the heavy laptop case bounced off of my hip with every step I took. </p><p>Eventually I made it to the hallway that lead to the Phillies dugout. Once I got to the end of the hallway lined with hall of fame memorabilia I got stopped by a security officer who was looking rather bored. "Do you have some identification ma'am" he spoke in a monotonous voice.</p><p> I looked down my chest to see my bulky camera case was blocking my key card lanyard. Skillfully balancing both cups of hot coffee in my one hand I was abled to pull out my card to show him my ID. The man nodded and let me pass through the wide double doors and into the short, dimly lit tunnel like hallway. At the end of the tunnel was a small flight of maybe ten steps that led you up into the dugout. This was so sureal. </p><p>Once I got to the top my breath got caught up in my throat. It just didn't seem real that I was standing in this dugout and the entire stadium was quiet. The stadium lights almost blinded me after coming out of the dark hallway. </p><p>I've never been a fan of baseball until now but an empty stadium was a sight to see. </p><p>I set down my two cups of coffees onto one of the dugout benches and then began to take out my laptop placing it about a foot away from the coffees, booting it up and logging in. The dark hoodie was laid next to my thigh on the bench as I finally got around to removing the camera case from my neck and taking out my camera to fit it with the right lens I wanted to use. </p><p>There was still no sign of J.T. yet but that gave me enough time to get everything set up and transfer the pictures I took during the game onto my laptop using Bluetooth connection. </p><p>By now the stadium had mostly cleared other than the workers that were cleaning up on every concourse level along with a few clean up members that were walking down every row of seats picking up left over trash or food bits. </p><p>Once I finished loading all the cool shots I took and reviewing them I decided to just take a peak around the dugout. Noticing a metal bat laying on the ground next to the on deck circle I picked it up out of curiosity. This thing was way heavier than it looked and I tried to pretend to swing it a few times wanting to know what it felt like. </p><p>"We really have to work on your hitting form." </p><p>Awe, shit. </p><p>My head snapped towards the direction of the dugout in panic and I see J.T. standing there with a smug look on his face. He started clapping, "You know the goal of baseball is to hit the ball with the bat not the fans or players with the bat." </p><p>It was then that I realized the bat had went swinging out of my hands after J.T. managed to sneak up on me. "Oh my god. See this is why I don't do sports." I quickly scrambled to grab the bat that landed ten feet away in the red dirt before returning to the dugout with an apologetic look on my face. </p><p>Dropping his duffel bag on the bench he takes a seat next to all of my things. It appeared to look like he had taken a quick shower and changed out of his uniform from the game and into a clean one for the photos. He looked even better in his uniform up close than I had imagined. I need to make a correction to one of my earlier thoughts... I have never been a fan of baseball until now but he was a sight to see. . . . </p><p> </p><p>Hey all, if you're liking this story please take a moment to leave a like or a comment 🥰 picture attached to this chapter is of the Magic Gardens in Philly!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys, if you're liking this story so far drop a comment or a like :) </p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p> </p><p>There was something that was just so peaceful about this empty stadium that just put my mind at ease. Don't get me wrong, I love the large crowds of screaming Phillies fans but sometimes I'd rather listen to my own thoughts versus everyone else's. </p><p>The sky was pitch black with not a cloud in sight. If it weren't for the bright stadium lights you could probably see a bunch of stars here because it's far enough away from the ambiance of Center City Philly. </p><p>The late June air dropped to a comfortable seventy five degrees but every now and again a breeze would blow making me shiver. Elijah would tell me to "suck it up" and that it's "hot out mommy!" The thought of my son made me smile he's such a boy but he sure as hell got his attitude from me. </p><p>Let's hope to god that he didn't inherit any of his fathers issues and baggage. That man is awful. He is a terrible human being and I'm so fucking thankful that I got me an Elijah out when I did. My son was around one year of age when I packed our bags and just left. I didn't tell his father where we were going for fear of him finding us. His lifestyle and extracurricular activities were NOT something I wanted my son to be raised around. </p><p>I was born and raised in Philly and then after I graduated high school I went to Camden in hopes of finding cheap housing that would get me out of my broken one. In Camden I found a giant city filled with homeless people and drug users but the rent was cheap. This is also where I found Elijahs dad, Marco Harley. I was a starstruck child the moment I met him. Of course, he was handsome, charming and older than me with more money than I ever imagined and instantly I was under his spell.</p><p>After only knowing his father for around three months or so, I found myself seventeen and pregnant. </p><p>I was terrified. </p><p>That terror only intensified after I found out who Marco really was. Finally after putting up with his abuse and bullshit for Elijahs first year I fled back to Philly. I never mentioned that I ever had ties to this city so I knew he wouldn't know to look for us there first. </p><p>I was a single eighteen year old mother trying to take care of him but it was hard. We bounced around different women's shelters before I finally secured a job and was abled to get a decent apartment. Then when I was twenty one I was accepted into Moore. It took so many odd jobs just to make ends meet but I did it and my son is happy and healthy. </p><p>Here I am now working for a Major League Baseball team and about to have a degree... Finally for once in my life things were looking up and I was damn proud of myself. </p><p>"Alana! Hey are you okay?" </p><p>My head snapped back to face J.T. who had concern written all over his face. His blue eyes was burning right through me. We were both sitting next to each other taking a fifteen minute break to finish drinking our coffee. </p><p>"Sorry, I'm fine. I was just...." I paused not knowing what I should say, "Thinking about things. Sometimes I let my mind wander and I don't pay attention to anything else." </p><p>He downed the rest of his coffee and ran a hand over his short cropped hair, "What were you thinking about?" He asked.</p><p>The breath got hitched in my throat, "Oh just about my accomplishments." </p><p>J.T. and I have only known each other since March but it was like he'd known me for years when he said, "Why do I feel like that's not all you were thinking about? I can see you're worried about something." </p><p>I avoid looking into his eyes for fear of him seeing right through me, "I was just thinking about Elijahs dad." I diverted my gaze focusing out into the outfield looking at the green shrubs by the pitching bullpens. </p><p>"Is his dad in the picture?" </p><p>"No." </p><p>"It sounds like there's a long story about him." Was all he said. </p><p>I'm happy I was turned the other way so he couldn't see my eyes beginning to glaze over with unshed tears. I stood up, pretending to itch my eyes, "I think our break is up, we should probably get back to work." </p><p>It's not like I meant to blow off his statement but this was just something I didn't want to think about right now. This was a touchy subject to me because I've tried to suppress all of my emotions about Marco for years not wanting to bring any of it up to Eli. </p><p>I grabbed my camera off the bench next to me walking back over to home plate. "Just grab your bat and batting helmet for right now." I say to him. </p><p>A minute later after turning back on his music that was playing loudly through a JBL speaker he returns and luckily he didn't seemed phased by me blowing him off, which I was thankful for. </p><p>"Alright what am I doing now boss?" </p><p>The song playing that had energy behind it, "Okay, so just pump yourself up like how you would before a game and just look badass!" </p><p>He begins jumping up and down and doing some mock stretches with his bat all while staring at the camera. He began doing some fake swings and I constantly kept moving around him and changing the angles of my shots.</p><p>"Alright, now drop your bat and we'll just just some normal poses" </p><p>He tosses the bat aside and stands there and I chuckle. "You actually have to do a pose for me to take your picture, Jake." </p><p>He beams with a giant goofy laugh that is contagious, I quickly snapped the candid photos, "Cross your arms over your chest and look like a bad ass." </p><p>He does as I say and puts on a serious persona for the camera while I snap away. </p><p>"Alright, turn your ball cap backwards and put your hands behind your neck and look at the camera almost like your stretching but it's more of the 'Hey, I'm manly and have biceps to show off-pose'" </p><p>He gives me another hearty laugh, "You're really good at this. I swear normally I'm a stick in the mud."</p><p>I giggle, "Alright now do the whole 'One Hand scratching the back of the neck pose'" </p><p>Once again he does as I ask without complaint. "Okay, now I want you to touch your toes." </p><p>He looks at me with a puzzled face, "You want me to touch my toes?" He begins to bend over and I burst out into laughter.</p><p>"No I'm just shitting with you but I appreciate you trying to do it." I bite my lip. </p><p>He stands back straight again and laughs before he grabs his hat and chucks it at me, "How rude."</p><p>The red Phillies ball cap bounces off my shoulder and lands on the green turf before I pick it up and slap it on my head backwards, "What do you think should I buy myself a hat?" </p><p>"I think you should keep that one. Looks better on you than it does me." He says, his voice laced with sincerity as his eyes rake over my body.</p><p>I rolled my eyes, "Shut up you." </p><p>"I'm serious! Keep it!" </p><p>I reluctantly agree and begin shooting some pictures again before I had an idea. "Can we get one of those pitching machines out here for you?" </p><p>"Yeah let me go grab it!" He starts running for the pitching bullpens.</p><p>A few minutes later he comes from the bullpen gate with the machine that looked like it sat on a tall tripod. The machine is dropped on the pitchers mound and all three legs are kicked out so it's steady. J.T. loads the machine up with baseballs before he turns the machine on and uses a dial to control to speed of the pitch and how fast they come one after another. </p><p>He jogs back to home plate and quickly grabs his batting helmet and bat before getting into position. He bats right so I faced him from the right side with my camera at the ready. </p><p>"Now if you hit the ball good pretend like you are playing the real deal game, give me authenticity." </p><p>He nods, "Okay I got thirty seconds between each pitch to do something." </p><p>Seconds before I the first pitch is shot out of the machine. J.T. is suddenly so focused and you can see his brows knitting together in concentration. With a loud WACK he smacks the ball on the end of the bat sending it flying. After he finishes the swing he drops the bat and starts to run. </p><p>I got some decent shots of him doing this a few times and even a couple shots of him diving into the base.</p><p>After a few hours of doing this I suggest we take another quick break so I can upload some of the pictures I've taken onto my lap top. </p><p>J.T. agreed and walked with me back to the dugout benches before he grabs a cup at the water cooler and fills it before gulping it all down in two seconds. You could tell he was thirsty, hot and getting tired. He wiped the dribble of water that rolled down his neck with the back of his hand before coming back up to sit next to me. </p><p>Using Bluetooth I was abled to sync all my pictures onto my laptop in a matter of minutes and pretty soon we were flipping through all the one ones I had taken so far starting with the ones from the game. </p><p>I managed to get some really really good ones but I think I liked the one of his first hit and the one of him crossing his arms over his chest the best. I couldn't help but admire all his facial features from his dark eyebrows, blinding blue eyes, and dark stubbly jaw line that stood out in every picture. Then there was his tall muscular build and large biceps that bulged in almost every shot. </p><p>Heat crept into my cheeks before I looked up at J.T. I bit my lip contemplating my next words.</p><p>"Don't take this the wrong way because I'm not digging at your masculinity at all but did you know you're sort of... beautiful?" </p><p>His eyes crinkled at the outer corners as he smiled, "pffftt." He pushed his broad shoulder into mine playfully as if he didn't believe a word I told him. </p><p>I set my laptop down and look up at him searching into his twinkling eyes, "Soy serio perdedor!" I say playfully smacking his arm. </p><p>He gave me a goofy grin looking at me, "I have a feeling you just called me a loser." </p><p>I rolled my eyes and looked back out on the large ball field admiring how the sun was starting to come up. We both sat in a comfortable silence before J.T. spoke, "Has anyone ever told you that you're sort of...beautiful?" </p><p>My head snapped back to look at him and he was staring at me so much intensity in his beautiful blue eyes it made it hard to breathe, "Stop." I shrug off his compliment. </p><p>Has anyone ever told me I was beautiful? </p><p>No.</p><p>"You must not look at yourself the way you look at others... you are beautiful, Alana." </p><p>I fiddled with my thumbs in my lap, "Well, I appreciate that." </p><p>"You still don't believe me?" In a matter of seconds J.T. snatched the camera off the bench.</p><p>"What are you doing, if that gets broken I'm screwed." I say reaching to grab it back but J.T. towered over me making it impossible to reach. </p><p>"No, no, no. You're gonna let someone take photos of you for once so you can see how authentically beautiful you are. Come on, get up! Up! If it breaks I'll buy you a new one." He shoos me off the bench and takes me out onto the field snapping photos as I look back at him laughing. </p><p>"Jacob Tyler Realmuto if you get me in trouble for screwing around like this I swear...." I bite my lip.</p><p>"You swear what.... hmmmm?" He taunts.</p><p>I cross my arms over my chest laughing, "I'm Latina you do not want to know what Mr..." My finger pokes into his muscular chest. </p><p>J.T. continued to snap more pictures of me. </p><p>"Are you done yet loco? Can I have my damn camera back?" I reach for it but he raised it even higher over his head tauntingly laughing.</p><p>Mustering all the strength I could I shoved both hands into his chest knocking him off his center of gravity, he stumbled back taken off guard. </p><p>I had this plan to shove him over and hopefully reclaim my camera but that backfired when he grabbed me with him and we fell together in a heap on the green grass. </p><p>The wind got knocked out of me as I collided with J.T.s body, he was still holding the camera above his head- it survived the fall. </p><p>He flashed me a beaming smile before picking it up and going through the photos, "See now this is authentic beauty..." </p><p>I stared at his picture he took and I was taken aback it was actually a good picture of me. There was a genuine smile on my face, my full lips tinted pink from biting them and my skin looked... radiant. Not to mention the way the picture showed off my butt in the jeans I was wearing so nicely and I made a mental note to buy more pairs of them. </p><p>"Do you see what I see now? You're stunning inside and out." </p><p>I was propped up on J.T.s chest using my fore arm to  support my head, "Thank you." I say genuinely.</p><p>It wasn't until that moment that I realized just how close in proximity our faces were... I could feel J.T.s warm breath fanning across my face. Suddenly it seemed like both our breaths quickened.</p><p>I notice him setting the camera down beside him gently and then he slowly come up and tucked a loose strand of hair that had fallen out of my braid behind my ears, his gaze never leaving mine. </p><p>It felt like my body was on fire and I could feel heat creeping it's way into my cheeks as I licked my lips. </p><p>J.T.s eyes flickered from mine to my lips and he lifted his head off the ground coming closer to my face. My heart pounded in my chest in anticipation. Simultaneously we both closed our eyes knowing what we wanted to happen next. </p><p>Until... </p><p>BAM!</p><p>The doors leading to the dugout slammed open. We both jumped to our feet scared to death and put about 3 yards of distance between ourselves like we were repelling magnets. </p><p>The morning grounds crew bounced up from the dugout saying their good mornings looking way too awake for my liking. </p><p>I went back to the bench and cleaned up all my things, slinging the laptop case over my shoulder. J.T. was putting things away into his duffel bag when I walked over to him. "I'll look over these pictures soon and edit the ones that are keepers and send you sneak peeks." </p><p>"Thanks Alana, go home and get some rest first.” He says before slipping his baseball cap back on my head. It must’ve fallen off after we collided.

</p><p>I smiled, "You too." I began walking down the dugout steps and stopped just before the dark tunnel steps, "Oh and Jake?" </p><p>His gaze snaps up to meet mine and it made my chest flutter and my face feel like it was on fire.</p><p>"I'll be expecting those batting lessons soon..." I say with a wicked grin before turning my back and leaving the field.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>